


【FOG电竞/鱼食】愿赌服输 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：他有些生气，前天晚上和余邃打赌输了，倒不是不服气，只是没想到接下来发生的事完全脱离了正轨——
Relationships: 余邃/时洛, 鱼食
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	【FOG电竞/鱼食】愿赌服输 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Я，产卵器，跳蛋，边缘（射精）控制，潮吹，下流话  
> 配对：余邃x时洛  
> 申明：我不拥有角色。  
> 其他：和亲友口嗨的产物；1w6

时洛用鼠标垫卷起外设，打算揣进怀里，旁边突然伸出一只手拦住他。少年眨了眨眼睛，任由对方替自己拿东西，双手插进裤兜里，板着脸、心情愉悦地走出玻璃房。  
余邃走在他后面一个身位左右，视线飘忽不定地落到对方的后腰上。时洛的外套没有整理好，腰后一块布料有点儿褶皱。他收回目光，看了看后面跟着的工作人员，又转过头来看看前面，一边把两人的外设摞在一起揣着，一边把手伸进裤子口袋。  
灯光昏暗的staff通道里，现役国服第一突击手脚步骤然一顿，膝盖不受控制地打起颤来，他没站稳，一下子跪到了地上。  
周围迅速变得更加嘈杂起来，混合着身后赛场内广播里传出的解说声，轰隆隆、乱作一团地挤到他耳边。  
时洛双手撑在地上，骨节分明、白皙的手指在并不充裕的光线下显得更加苍白。他低着头，呼吸有些急促，脸上的红晕连垂头造成的阴影都遮不住。他瞪着眼睛，感到全身上下迅速开始发热发烫，几乎看到不存在的汗水从鼻梁滑到鼻尖，向下砸向地面——他深深倒吸了一口气，从隐隐约约的幻觉中回过神来。  
有人挤到他身边，半蹲在地上急切地嘘寒问暖，不一会儿又有手伸到他的面前，按在他的脑门上。时洛做了几个深呼吸，平复了心情后，皱着眉把工作人员的手推开，摇头示意自己没事。  
周火仍有些担心地看着他，直到刚才被挤到外围的余邃走过来伸出手，一把托在他手臂上，把人轻轻松松拉扯起来。  
罪魁祸首看着他红扑扑的脸憋笑憋得有些辛苦，他假惺惺地用温柔到令人发指的语气关怀道：“洛洛，哪里不舒服吗？”

保姆车早早停在了门口，余邃把外设递给了周火，自己大方地揽着时洛的肩膀，从场外两侧等待的粉丝面前快步走过。  
吵吵闹闹的尖叫和人声搅得他有些心慌，时洛老老实实地半靠在对方怀里，恨不得自己能飞进车里。  
他生怕眼尖的小孩儿们能看出什么来。  
余邃把他推到了保姆车的最后排，转身对打算上车的puppy建议道：“前面位置挺空的。”  
puppy看了眼余邃，又看看时洛，朝面前的人翻了个白眼，拎着一股脑儿往后排冲的宸火坐到了前面，甚至还贴心地隔了一排空座。  
时洛斜靠在角落里的椅背上，泛红的眼睛瞪着窗外某个点，试图不去注意身体里的东西——按摩器是今天凌晨左右塞进去，他困得不行，任由对方在自己半睡半醒的时候胡作非为。到今天晚上打比赛为止，这东西已经在他体内躺了快一整天，他原本早就习惯了有东西搁着，甚至觉得自己开始变得有些麻木。直到刚才在退场过道中，那个小小的硬物突然兴奋地颤抖起来，震得他肚子发麻，原本就有些疲惫的身体控制不住地发软，无法避免地跪倒在地上。  
按摩器仍然嗡嗡作响，以稳定的频率在他肉壁上横冲直撞。  
车子启动后，余邃靠近他，把开关握在手里举到时洛面前。  
“……干嘛……”他做了个深呼吸，不太自然地望进对方的眼睛，被深渊里的一汪柔情浇灭了心头的急躁和怒气。  
“不干嘛，”余邃弯起眉眼，笑吟吟地看着少年，他伸出另一只手，挑了挑对方鬓角的发丝，有些凉的指尖碰上人热乎乎的脸颊，“喜欢看着你。”  
时洛瞪着他，微微鼓起的脸见里塞着他的满腔怨气，少年小声嘟囔了几句什么，跟着车轮胎压过缓冲带，被踮出几下哼哼唧唧的声音。  
余邃轻笑，曲起手指，拿骨节挂刮了一下他的鼻梁，在对方准备反咬一口前，适时用手掌捂住他的嘴巴。他的脸有些汗津津的，天不冷，出了汗后少年温热的脸颊倒有些冰凉。  
时洛眨眨眼，心里不明白他想干什么，视线不用自主地看向他另一只手里的开关。他心头一颤，随即变得有些不安起来。

puppy歪在前排的座椅里，拿着手机，屏幕光照得他面无表情的脸更加有些生无可恋。他手指快速地在屏幕上噼里啪啦地按着什么，时不时咂巴着嘴摇摇脑袋。  
宸火在他身边的座位里，动不动就在狭窄的空间内扭来扭去，十分不满puppy在他想去后排前将自己扯去和他挤在同一排座位里。他觉得匪夷所思，为什么要放着后边空着的座位不坐，偏要像守着宝似的贴在一起。  
他扭头朝后面看了看，对后排的两个人暗搓搓地咬牙切齿。  
然后他被一声响亮的“咚——”吓了一跳。  
所有人整齐划一地转向后方寻找声源，司机往后视镜里瞄了几眼。  
余邃从抬起头，他似笑非笑地从前排椅背后探出手朝他们摇了摇。puppy古怪地看着对方，视线从他摇晃着的手上落到椅背上——那是一只比余邃小一点的“爪子”，同样骨节分明却又略显青涩，此时它正紧紧扒着皮椅，指尖用力到发白。puppy皱了皱鼻子，掐住宸火东张西望的脑袋转回来，皮笑肉不笑地朝前面的老乔和周火挤了挤眼。

时洛觉得要疯了。  
他确信自己有那么十几秒失去了意识，眼前不是车内的昏暗，反而是扎眼的白光；他耳边嗡嗡的鸣声不断，不一会儿就像是多了一只烧开水的水壶，撕扯着他的鼓膜疯狂嘶叫；嵌入体内的震动激起并不存在的电流，融进皮肤里的每一根神经迅速攀升直达颅内。  
他回过神来，发现自己浑身抽搐着靠在余邃怀里，对方身上薄荷的香味将他整个裹起。时洛在青年的掌心中大口呼吸，方才不受控制流出的唾液糊得他手掌里黏黏糊糊的。他有点羞愤，黑着脸小心翼翼地动了动身子，好让较刚才更响的嗞嗞声不那么明显。  
他推开余邃的手，有些生气。  
第一医疗师弓起背，低头凑近赌气的少年，他把刚才推到最高档的开关放在了一边，双手捧起对方的脸颊强迫他看着自己。时洛皱眉，眼珠子往旁边一转，宁死不屈。  
余邃笑了笑，也不恼火，他一手推开他被汗水打湿黏在额前的刘海，轻轻吻上他额角一块红红的痕迹——他没想到小孩儿的反应能这么激烈，竟然一头撞在了车窗玻璃上。余邃有些后悔，觉得自己应该将人牢牢桎梏在怀里的。  
他慢慢向下吻去，唇瓣贴在对方的眼睛上，感到他眼皮正不安地颤抖着。因为刚才的刺激，时洛的眼角还残留了一些生理泪水，余邃伸出舌头把它们舔进嘴里，细小的泪珠子瞬间化成糖水化开在舌苔上。  
他的手悄悄向下探去，一边又用嘴堵住对方的惊呼声，牙齿轻轻咬着小孩儿柔软的下唇，像是叼住了一瓣蜜橘。  
“你……你别…你别弄我……”  
时洛推开余邃的脸，向后仰起头颅，露出脆弱的脖颈。他简直要哭了，后穴里的跳蛋还在孜孜不倦地高速跳动着，余邃又隔着裤子抚在自己小腹上，时不时要使坏地按压几下。  
他刚刚射在裤子里，布料又湿又凉的，直接和皮肤接触多少有点不舒服。而心理上的抵触比生理上严重了好几倍，他没那么能忍，时洛实在不想在一车朝夕相处的熟人面前被闹得不要不要的。  
“时少爷……”余邃一手环住人的腰，将他重新拉入怀里，“怎么说话不算数？”他眯起眼睛，凑过去含住时洛的喉结，不轻不重地吮了好几下。  
“我…！”时洛双眼发红，咬牙切齿地垂眸看着在自己颈边磨蹭的人，又恨又喜欢，被气得牙痒痒，他压低声音，“你能不能不要咬文嚼字？”  
“愿赌服输啊？”余邃碰了碰对方开始立起的性器，“不是随便我做什么吗？”他搓了搓手，感觉掌心已经有些黏糊糊的了。  
“……”时洛无言，擒住对方的手腕，拎到一边，黑着脸在对方的注视下趴在他身上，越过去伸手够到了开关。他学着余邃的样子，慢慢把它举到两人的面前。  
保姆车转了个弯，窗外橙黄色的灯光落到车内，小狼崽凶狠地瞪着捕猎者，一把把开关推到了OFF上。  
余邃斜靠在座椅里，笑着看他明目张胆地违反规定。他从裤兜里掏出手机，切到微信给谁发了几条消息。  
不一会儿，周火从副驾驶上探出脑袋来。他清了清嗓子，高开低走地小范围内朝前排的各位发出在外用餐的邀请。  
时洛愣了一下，随即恶狠狠地横了余邃一眼。  
后者的手机屏还没暗，聊天记录里赫然是一句：有家餐厅不错，我给你们定了包间，吃撑了再回来。[微笑][微笑][微笑]  
周火坐在前面抖了一抖，徒然觉得秋天快到了。

“你在干嘛……？”  
时洛皱着脸，有些惊恐而木然地看着对方从冰箱冷冻层拿出一个手掌长的盒子，早先煮沸的水在旁边已经晾得不怎么烫了，他原本以为余邃想煮鸡蛋面，直到他有些费力地扒开那盒看上去塞满了生鸡蛋的东西。  
余邃没有说话，但嘴角藏不住的上扬弧度和手上轻快的动作无一不在对时洛说：他的心情很好，好得不得了的那种好。  
而这一认知却让时神有点慌。  
距离回到基地已经有半个多小时了，他刚刚和余邃结束一次，现在后腰还有些僵硬。  
“怎么不躺着？”  
时洛哽住，他挪到灶台的另一边，斜靠着瓷砖墙看对方捣鼓着手里的笊篱。他觉得自己心头有口怨气一直憋着，只是不论余邃怎么让气团越来越大，时洛都吐露不出来。他有些无力，等死似的目送从磨具盒里取出来的小球跌入笊篱中。  
聪明如时神，没吃过猪肉，也见过猪跑，盒子打开的时候他已经大致猜到那是什么了。  
“我饿了。”他挣扎道。  
余邃剥下最后一颗明胶小球，他早早地做足了准备，一进门就把磨具盒放进了冰箱，就等小时神还恍恍惚惚的时候去取出来，哪想小孩跟着他一起下了楼。余邃拿起水壶，朝一漏勺半透明的圆球冲去。  
等手头的“工作”结束了，他才擦了擦手扭头去看，他强调道：“还饿？”他的小孩儿身上只披了一床厚毯子，双手攥着两角，在胸前捏得紧紧的。时洛下巴蹭着毛毯，柔软的触感让他干脆地把下半张脸都藏了进去，他的手从里面捂着脸，露出小巧的鼻尖来，叽里咕噜地说了句什么。  
余邃没听清，又问了一遍。  
“哎真的！我真的饿了！”小狼崽气得炸毛，极不耐烦地探出头来。他脸上的红晕还没消散干净，此时在白炽灯下显得粉粉嫩嫩的；泛红的眼角也让一服凶相变得有些像赌气撒娇。  
他就是在撒娇，余邃如是想到。  
于是他一手端着着盒子，大步走向前去，靠近这个缩在墙角气得差点跳脚的人，在他来得及跑走之前，一把把人打横抱起。一米八的时神被吓了一跳，身高缘故让他重心有点不稳，他松开毯子，胆战心惊地圈住余邃的脖子，生怕对方摔倒受伤。  
“我……你、你别这样，我又不跑……”  
余邃嗤笑：“我还真怕你跑了。”  
时洛语塞。  
他被放倒在客厅的长沙发里，抱怨被人堵在嘴里，徒留含糊不清的哼哼声。时洛靠在沙发背上，毯子从他身上滑下去，正被对方在他身下铺开。余邃分开他的腿，双手在人大腿根上捏来捏去；玩过头了就被小孩儿轻轻打开手，他也不气，反过来去追着咬对方的嘴，把人压在角落里狠狠亲一通才算报复回来。  
时洛用乌黑的眼睛幽幽地看着他，对没完没了掠夺自己呼吸权的“长辈”反抗了几下便放弃了，他身体向后自然靠着，任由他亲红自己的嘴。  
“洛洛。”  
“嗯？”  
“你把眼睛闭起来。”  
“……”时洛瞪着眼，几乎一眨不眨地要把人钉死在视线里。  
余邃被他逗笑了：“乖，我不走，你把眼睛闭起来……”他单手按在他的小腹上，用力揉了揉肚子上精瘦的肉。时洛哆哆嗦嗦地喘了一声，半抬起头，仍然看着他不说话。余邃凑过去咬了一口他的下巴，在下颏上留下一圈不深不浅的牙印，他用鼻尖蹭着人单薄的皮肤，故意让热乎乎的鼻息游走在对方颈窝耳鬓间。  
他叼住柔软的耳垂，含在嘴里舔吮了几下，压低了声音，这次强硬地命令他不许睁开眼。  
时洛抖了抖，耳边湿答答黏糊糊的水声让他起了一身疙瘩。余邃从来不强迫他干什么，他也知道偶然的硬性要求只是增加情事间的乐趣，如果能借点别人的厚脸皮，他甚至想开口求他更加强势一些——当然只是如果。倔强如时神，勇于尝试让他转而在这些小事情上唱些反调。可每当开始和余神打“正赛”，自己却是屡战屡败，百试不厌。  
时洛下意识地闭起眼睛，接受了黑暗，便放宽了剩下的几感。他听到对方悉悉索索地解开了扎在脑后的头发，现在应该用修长而具骨干的手指撑开了黑皮筋。他要干什么？他现在应该干什么？时洛微微皱眉，咬着下唇暗自揣摩恋人的心理。热源靠近了他的头部，余邃又一次吻上了自己，而相较于先前几次带有侵略意味的亲吻，他这次有些温柔过头，像极了在给雏鸟舔舐羽毛。  
他的不安很快得到了证实——温热的手掌在他逐渐要放下警惕时突然握住半勃的性器，他倒吸了一口气，眼皮重重跳了两下，睁眼之际又想起余邃的话，时洛做了几个深呼吸，试图放松僵硬的身子。可惜不等他贴心地替对方的便捷着想，那根他不知道有何作用的皮筋，三下五除二地被缠上了自己的阴茎根部。  
“？”  
“别睁眼宝贝。”对方擒着笑的声音再一次压垮时洛心底崛起的小人。  
你让我不睁眼我就不睁了吗？  
时洛心痒痒，右手扒在沙发椅背上，左手攥住屁股底下的毛毯，两条长腿一曲一夹，膝盖抵着人腰部便要发力将他翻在身下。  
而时神低估了渣男的底线，余邃眼疾手快地从沙发另一端捞过早前被拿出他身体的跳蛋，一波按下启动键、调到最高档，水到渠成地压上他生殖器顶端。时洛身子猛地向上一弹，呼声卡在喉咙里咔咔得出不来，电流感从下体一直向上撕扯着他的每一处毛孔。如果不是被人用劲握住了性器柱身和那个箍在阴囊上方的皮筋，他有理由怀疑自己已经高潮了。  
“余…邃……”时洛一边吸气一边含恨喊他，他紧紧闭着眼睛，生理泪水开始向外溢出——现在，不用余邃命令他，他也会选择闭着眼。乐此不疲跳动着的按摩器死死压在他的马眼上，高幅度震动让下半身又麻又酸，就连肚子和体内都有点发软。时洛向后缩了缩，想从强迫性的压制中逃离开，偏偏余邃就是铁了心似的只折磨他那一处。时洛无法，在快感和麻木间被抛来抛去，直到大腿根都不自禁地开始筋挛起来，才被解放于水深火热中。  
他歪在沙发里喘着气，对仍在自己性器上撸动的手发不出脾气。余邃不知道从哪里拿出一罐没开过封的润滑液，他下意识地对对方存放东西的地点感到不安，可很快便分不出心思去细想。冰凉而黏稠的液体先是滴落在他的胸口和腹部，无色的线条像是挤奶油似的来回重叠地堆在一起，它们被一股脑儿往下推去，在皮肤上留下一大片黏糊糊的油渍。温热的掌心就着液体揉捏私处，余邃用劲不小，几乎是有些粗鲁地用指根揪着柱身上下撸动着。那双平日里操纵着人物角色的手，在私底下只对他自己做这些事，时洛把手腕搁在自己下巴上，低头咬了上去。太过了，他想到，因为有液体的缘故，淫靡的水声在他耳边咕啾咕啾响个不停，他全身发烫，恨不得要连耳朵都塞起来。而罪魁祸首还变本加厉地朝他身上挤了更多润滑，他不知道这东西抹在腰部和胸口有什么意义，但一想到对方是那个比他想象中更会玩的余邃……时洛艰难地吞咽了一下，又朝后缩了缩。  
粘稠闷热的空气里响起一声轻笑，余邃一手捏上他圆润的阴囊，想起来了还要去勾勾绑在底部的皮绳，另一手展开放在阴茎顶端重重磨蹭着，时洛抖了一下，微小的沉吟被他堵在了自己的嘴和手腕之间。  
“洛洛，躲什么？”年长者坐在他分开的腿间，看着小孩儿有意无意地避闪，不动声色地朝前压了压，重新收回距离感。  
“……”  
“嗯？问你呢？”余邃弯下腰，他知道四下没有多余的声音，色情的水声在静谧的环境下已经不分轻重地蹂躏他的鼓膜，如果此时他低下头去，可以压低声音对小孩儿说点情话——  
——时洛双腿骤然夹紧了对方的腰身，他的胸膛向上顶起，这让原先就发硬而挺立着的乳头直接蹭到了余邃的衣服上，他被刺激地浑身发抖，腰部无意识地一上一下晃动着，将自己勃发的欲望送进那双好看的手间。他几乎要哭出声来，幼崽似的发出几声呜咽。时洛蜷起脚趾，撕扯着身下毯子上的毛，他的脑袋里一片浆糊，余邃的声音和他折腾自己的认知被搅和在了一起，与耳边黏腻的水声如出一辙。  
他猛地抬起身子，双手抱住压在身上的人坐起在沙发上，时洛的下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，汗津津的脸粘住了落在他耳边的长发。他睁开发红的眼睛，盯着面前拉得严严实实的厚重窗帘有些出神，直到作恶多端的手指按压了几下他的尾椎骨并向下滑去时，他才不满地问道：“你、你为什么…停下来……”  
时洛的手从他T恤下巴钻了进去，小孩儿用指肚抠着恋人突出的蝴蝶骨，吸了吸鼻子——他真的差点哭出来。  
余邃同样把头搁在他颈窝里，一点儿都不意外对方冒出的小脾气，他刚刚在他临近高潮的时候停下一切动作，现在受点儿气也不是不应该。青年一节一节地数着他背后的脊椎骨，每每到凹陷处就要停下来多按几下。他估摸着周火他们回来的时间，觉得应该差不多了，便拿起润滑液，剩去了多余的动作，直接往臀缝里挤。  
“不为什么，”余邃伸出手指及时刮了下流出去的液体，在时洛哼哼唧唧地又要拍开他的手前，索性插入他的穴内，即便早些时候被扩开过，湿润温热的壁肉还是紧紧吸住了他的手指，“怕你撑不住。”他扭过头，亲了亲对方的脸。  
“……我t……”时洛突然哽住，突然意识到自己肯定或否定都会让人有机可乘，而被撑开的身体也不允许他再多想，余邃修得圆润的指甲不停戳弄着甬道，多余的润滑还是从洞口流了出来，好在沙发上垫了毛毯，也不至于留下什么可疑痕迹。  
时洛无力地挂在他身上，身前被束缚住的阴茎此时已经胀得发红发紫，他的小腹从刚刚开始就一直小幅度地抽着；身后则被人掰着臀部往藏在深处的前列腺上碾去，他想伸手摸摸自己，却又被威胁要拉开窗帘按在玻璃上闹。时洛好气，可无从宣泄，只得磨牙咬上余邃的肩膀。他半眯着眼，除去腰部的酸软无力和性器肿胀而不被允许射精，确实被人伺候得舒舒服服。  
他揉了揉眼睛，打算对辛勤劳动的“农民”发出邀请。  
而正当此时，一个有些不软不硬却冰凉的东西抵在了他屁股上。他不太清楚具体有多少，只觉得复数、小颗粒状的硬物挤在穴口，似乎因为体积有些宽大，一时半会儿就连滑腻的入口都进不去。  
时洛哆嗦了一下，倏地回头向后看——那不是什么小颗粒，称之为什么生物的牙或许更加准确。他瞪着眼，惊到忘记转动大脑，眼里只有余邃手里握着的、奇形怪状的假阳具。肉色的外表将柱身上一颗颗凹凸不平的肉瘤衬得更加骇人，就连青筋都以旋转着向下的线条刻画出来。如果不是因为这玩意儿当中有条通道、还有个底座，他就要当真了。  
他皱着脸回过头难以置信地看向对方，开始重新打量起眼前这个男人。过去的种种固有印象像是被太阳晒干的油漆墙，悉悉索索地裂成碎片掉落下来，露出斑驳灰蒙蒙的毛坯墙。  
他说不出话。  
也没机会说话。  
早些时候在厨房里看到的那几个小圆球，突然有了耍花样的机会。  
余邃重新把他搂进怀里，盘起腿好让小孩儿能更舒服地坐在他身上，一手安抚性地轻轻拍着他后背，一边又加大手上力度，让产卵器的头部滑进狭窄的洞穴内。无色的润滑液“噗”得一声被挤了出来，填进坑坑洼洼的肉瘤。  
时洛绷紧身子痛呼了一声，十指攀在人肩头，条件反射地夹住了物什头部，让进一步潜行增加了难度。  
“宝贝，乖，放松点儿……”  
时洛咬着下唇，憋住喉咙里的呜咽拼命摇了摇头。  
余邃无法，拍拍浑身发抖的人，转而自己上手按在红红的肛口，带有按摩意味地揉压着那里。穴肉和产卵器刚一贴合又被人为拉开，来回几下后已经将他体内的润滑液也挤得发白，堪堪挂在可怜兮兮的入口。余邃深深吸了口气，不免有些血脉偾张。  
他开始有意拿自己还藏在裤头里的凶器去蹭时洛的，勃起的阴茎隔着粗糙的布料折磨肿胀到极致的柱身，力道不大，有时甚至被弹开，就这样要碰不碰的爱抚，把少年蹭得一点儿话都说不出来。  
他痒得难忍，无论是前端，还是逐渐被揉开的后面。  
偏偏余邃还要操着他完美的温柔渣男人设，硬是不想让自己有多余的不适。  
时洛在心里翻了个白眼，自己都能接受他这么玩了，还有什么不能接受不能做的吗？！他恨铁不成钢地咬着牙，静静等待对方从地上的盒子里捞出第一颗明胶卵。  
因为间隔了太久的缘故，无色的小球变得有些凉。余邃把它握在手里捂了一会儿，遂塞入底端的入口，他用了点力，将它推进产卵器的同时也顺势又把柱身往人体内推去。  
有凸起纹路的缘故，它对于肠肉的刺激远大于平常，时洛并不是很能适应，整个人都在被不断填满的过程中筋挛。他不停蹬着腿，脚趾都能感到无力和酸麻——光是被异形的道具插入一半，他就觉得有些爽过头了。  
余邃一点点挤压着产卵器，终于在明胶小球卡进顶部四个牙齿当中时，把它挤进不停收缩的甬道内。时洛扯着嗓子喊了一声，脖子被他弯出一个漂亮的弧度，湿答答的润滑液迅速包裹着不速之客，卷着圆润的卵自觉向更深处滑去。他下意识用手掌捂住肚子，害怕能隔着皮肉摸出那一小颗东西。  
余邃亲了亲他，从唇间的湿吻中，逗孩子似的夸夸他。他又伸手，在塑料盒里摸索着，这一次索性握了一把在手里。他慢条斯理地将它们一颗颗推进产卵器，透明滑腻的小球在通道里一字排开，整齐划一地遵从顺序，等着填入柔软的肚子。  
此间时洛终于缓过劲来，他的身子现在向后靠着，全身的重力都压在穴口那一处。他气不打一出来，含着一眼框的眼泪，垂眸看向对方勃起的阴茎，遂用手握住它。余邃挺直了腰板，手上动作一停，对着时洛眨了眨眼睛。  
“时少爷可想起我来了？”  
时洛抿着嘴，撩开黏在脸上的头发丝，饿狼扑食似的咬上余邃的嘴。他的鼻尖和对方的抵在一块儿，仓促的亲吻间互相交换着呼吸。时洛用力吸了几下他的唇瓣，发出几声响亮且令人脸红心跳的“啵啵”声，余邃任由他暴风雨般的亲吻，小孩儿尝到了甜头，眯起眼探出舌尖去舔男人的口腔上颚。年长者细长的睫毛颤动了一下，正当时洛眼睛里散出挑衅而得瑟的光芒之时，故意捏破了正推入他身体的第二颗卵。  
时洛浑身一震，被紧锢着的阴茎跳动了一下，前段流出少许透明的体液。他离开余邃的口腔，整个人向后倒去，不断起伏的胸膛变得愈发红艳。  
“对不起啊，”医疗师戴上了平日里的微笑面具，挺动着腰部把自己的肉刃往对方圈起的手掌里送，“第一次玩这个，没什么经验……”他笑吟吟地虚托着小孩儿的后背，干脆利索且不由分说地让第三颗小球滚进几乎装不下粘液的谷道。润滑和明胶液体撞出噗叽噗叽的声响，产卵器上的肉瘤压破了几个小气泡，继续缓慢进出着，时而又拖出内里的红色穴肉。  
他就是故意的。  
太过分了……时洛半张着嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液挂在嘴角。他肚子开始有点难受起来了，饱胀感让他的思绪又飘到千里之外。  
“在想什么？”余邃亲昵地在他耳边蹭了蹭，手里动作倒是凶狠得愈演愈烈。  
“没……”时洛搓着对方的龟头，指节曲起后又拿指肚轻轻地去抠弄冠状沟，他低头看了眼自己身上，发觉涂抹在上的润滑液早就干了，只得扭头去找沙发上的瓶子，“你…你什么时候嗝！”他抖了抖，尴尬地在第五颗卵嵌入体内后打了个嗝。  
余邃愣了一下，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来，他肩膀一下下耸动着，原先环着时洛的身子向左歪在了沙发背上，他笑得松开了手，产卵器全靠对方屁股用力夹着才没有滑出去——他同时有些惊讶小孩儿竟然没趁机结束这场“闹剧”。  
时洛气极了，粉扑扑的脸几乎完全涨红。他重重喘了几下，决定不再理他，埋头去玩一个多小时前在自己屁股里进出的肉柱——话说回来，出去吃饭的那群人到底什么时候会回来……？  
他捏着瓶身挤了几下，这才发现原本满满当当的润滑已经只剩下贴着瓶底的薄薄一层。时洛僵住，确信自己到现在为止绝对没有用去那么多。他恍恍惚惚地四下看了眼，终于在地毯上那个盛满了“蛋”的盒子里找到剩余部分。  
余邃在他的视线里把盒子端到他面前，故意伸出沾满了各种液体的手指搅了搅里面，他坦诚问道：“你能全吃进去吗？”  
“不可能。”时洛想都没想，迅速接过话。他看着一盒罪恶的自制卵，鉴于是余神——whisper——的第一次自制纯手工品的缘故，每颗小球的大小都有些许差别。最小的大概是他在最后把剩下一点点液体倒入磨具的，只有一个指关节宽；最大的少说也有五厘米左右。  
这剩下的还有六七个，余渣男竟然说要全部塞进去？  
时神说不。  
“那好吧，“余邃很爽快，他又挑了两颗中等大小的出来，顺手捞了一把润滑液倒进时洛手里，引来后者一阵嫌弃，“那你得用这个。”说罢，他举起今晚出场率最高的跳蛋。  
“？”  
为什么？  
这前后有什么“有我没有你，没我必有你“的联系吗？  
时洛迷茫，话还没问出口，黑色的按摩球替代原本插在入口的产卵器，再一次被送进穴内。他手一抖，润滑液尽数滴落在余邃的茎身上。时洛手忙脚乱地拢了拢，生怕它们弄脏沙发。他在心里叹了口气，第无数次宽容地容忍恋人某方面的偏执，既然木已成舟，就安心往前看吧……  
于是小孩儿又弯着腰，双手开始套弄胀大好几圈的阴茎。他学着样，用润滑液在柱身上涂满，遇到崩起的青筋，则会放慢速度一寸寸按压过去；他两只手一上一下，以放在下面的那只撸动为主，向上自然撞开上面那只。时洛收紧手掌，用力裹住龟头，歪着脑袋发了一会儿呆，学着内壁收缩的模样，轻重不一地揉捏起来。  
余邃呼出一口粗喘，时洛的脑袋顶在他胸口，这让自己替人塞物的动作有些不方便。小崽子到位的服务更是火上浇油，有那么好几次，他险些就要破防，放弃这项一生可能只有一次的娱乐活动。余邃伸开腿把人拉近了一点儿，摸索着重新把产卵器插进他屁股里，因为臀肉湿滑的缘故，这次用了点儿时间。他快速将圆球推入管道，最后两颗对于被撑满的肠道来说有点儿艰难，他一边留意着小狼崽的面色，一边尽量让他接受到的的快感高于不适。  
时洛的呼吸开始变乱，急促温热的呼吸从他的口鼻尖喷上余邃的性器，手上的撸动也变得有一下没一下，甚至还会因为肚子过涨而捏疼他。最后一颗卡入肛口的时候，他终于注意到了这点，强扯着越飘越远的意识，松开手去环住人的腰。他汗津津的脸贴在对方腰腹上，因后面时有时无的顶弄而一下下蹭着，他脊背发着颤，却又倔强地用几个深呼吸平复下来。  
余邃捧住他的脸，拉扯着人抬起头，这才愕然发现小孩儿脸上纵横交错了好几道泪痕。  
“宝贝，宝贝对不起，我弄疼你了是吗？”他有点慌，时洛不是在情事中没流过泪，但那只出现在舒服到极致的时候，他很确信对方现在绝非是处于“舒服“的状态下，“不玩了，我替你拿出来……”他低头安抚性地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的眼窝。  
余邃有些后悔，心脏一下下地抽疼着。他明知道他肚子里肯定塞不进那么多东西，却还是没舍得停手——但他后悔了。  
时洛小幅度抽噎着，他摇了摇头，按住余邃要帮他排出卵的手，揽着他的脖子重新躺回沙发上。他勾住对方的后腰，让他下半身贴近自己的，粘稠的润滑液在他们交叠在一块儿的腹间藕断丝连。  
“我这么疼……你心疼我吗？“他的眼睛湿漉漉的，睫毛都黏在了一起。  
余邃关节撑在他耳边，伸出只手去把那根捆了对方许久的皮筋取下来：“心疼，对不起洛洛……你别动，我——”  
“——不，”时洛头偏了偏，想要躲开对方落到他脸上的头发丝，却不想被自己脸上的汗粘住了很多，他泄了气，就着有些别扭的姿势继续说道，“我…嗝……我让它们多待一会儿…你、你就能记住我呜呜……”时洛的性器抖了抖，长时间的束缚让他没法在短时间内宣泄出来，却因此让被填满的后穴筋挛起来，“记住…记住我对你、有多好了……”  
时洛一口咬在余邃的脸上，犬牙在皮肉上轻轻磨蹭，以免在这张造物主偏爱的脸上留下什么不好的印记：“我那么喜欢你…什么都能由着你来……你可…你可千万别……”他开始有些神智不清，嘴里的话被囫囵吞进腹中，没法继续说下去，阴茎硬得发疼，渴望能从极乐地狱里解脱，却得不到一点儿帮助。  
余邃皱起眉，几乎觉得他要病了。他从时洛身上爬起来，俯下身去，二话不说含住了可怜的肉柱。时洛被他吓了一跳，上半身触电似的弹了一下，他像是刚被从睡梦池中捞出来，浑身汗哒哒的。余邃温热的口腔正包裹着吸吮他的欲望，粗糙的舌苔舔舐过柱身，舌尖一下下煞有频率地顶着冠状沟。时洛被电流感激得浑身发软，他下意识收紧后穴，于是不知道第几颗明胶球轧就这样在了他前列腺上，温软如水的异形卵充当了最后一把火苗，让被困在牢笼里的欲火，燃烧翻滚着冲上云霄。  
余邃把他射出来的精液全都含在嘴里，趁人还在不应期里，把种子吐到对方自己胸口，遂用手均匀地抹开，整块胸脯都变得亮晶晶的。  
余邃向后抄了一下自己散落的长发，刚想把抽搐的人打横抱起，便又被拉住了手指。而这次，时洛的力气小得微乎其微，他汗津津的手上虚空圈着几根自己的指头。  
他低下头，凑到小孩儿微微颤动的嘴唇边，觉得他应该是要说什么——  
“——你…你是不是……射进来了？”小狼崽迷茫地看着他。  
“不会，别担心，洛洛你别动，我抱你上楼……”  
时洛打断他，闻言转而抚上自己微微隆起的腹部，甚至觉得有东西在里面跳动，他半阖着眼，不但觉得事情变得有些严肃，甚至丝毫没意识到自己正胡言乱语：“那、那怎么就…怀上了呢……？”  
“……”  
余邃揉了一把小孩儿乱七八糟的头发，现在是真的相信自己把他欺负过头了。  
余邃把人抱起来，决定在对方清醒过来之前暂且不做吐槽。可哪想一脚刚踏出去半步，门外突然响起一阵关上车门的声音，接着几个熟悉的音色横穿别墅前的小院子，快乐无比地从门缝里钻进他耳朵。  
个人三连冠、前欧服第一现国服第一、手速听力及反应速度稳定且惊人的赛区之盾whisper，当机立断地脱下自己的白T套在时洛身上，一手捞起沙发上的毛毯裹住小狼崽，一手拉起自己褪到一半的外裤，右脚快速把地毯上用来存放产卵器和卵的盒子踢到茶几底下。  
在冲进厨房之前，余邃确认时洛已经回过神来，并跌跌撞撞地走向通往二楼的楼梯后，才去收拾残局。  
而他也就是来得及把硅胶磨具扔进垃圾桶。

周火攥着手机，惴惴不安地跟着吃饱喝足玩够的几个人挪到大门前。在刚才的四十多分钟里，他已经给战队老板发了十几条微信、三个语音通话和五个电话，而余邃一点儿反应都没有。他盯着老乔按上门把手的拇指，在嘀嗒一声解锁音中，既兴奋又不安。  
余邃在车里给他发的那条微信消息及直到现在的杳无音讯，种种迹象都指明……周火紧张地咽了口口水，跟在puppy后进了门。  
室内灯火通明，客厅里空无一人，想象中的场面并没有出现，这让战队经理大失所望地松了一口气，而接着他又被宸火捅破岁月静好的一声嗷叫给吓飞了魂。  
“怎么了怎么了？”周火踢掉鞋，蹬蹬蹬跑到他身后，急切地问道。  
宸火正杵在厨房门口，一手扒着门框，大半个身子都将视野挡掉一半。  
“干嘛呢？怎么不穿衣服？这秀给谁看呢？”宸火皱着脸，一进门就看见同队男性裸露在外的白花花肉体，觉得有些辣眼睛。  
“反正不是你。”余邃扫了眼灶台，确认台面上没有多余的可疑东西后，镇定自若地拉开冰箱门。他拿出一个塑料袋，想了会儿又从门框上扒了两个生鸡蛋下来，他把东西放到桌上，转身要拿面碗，抬头看见宸火还戳在原地。  
余邃挑眉：“在地板里生根了还是怎么了？还看呢？羡慕就多往健身室跑跑呗我的儿。”  
“我呸！这不都一样样的吗，谁要看你了？”宸火意思意思撩起自己衣服下摆给他看，结果余邃压根就没分给他半点视线，继续在锅前捣鼓着什么。  
puppy歪在沙发上，他咂咂嘴，同情地看向他：“别站那找苦吃了我的火，来爷爷这边儿坐。”说罢拍拍身边的靠枕。  
宸火气急，伸出根手指颤颤巍巍地在puppy和余邃间来回指点，罢了打开冰箱，拎出一罐啤酒一屁股坐到沙发另一边。  
“咚——！”  
楼梯前传来一声巨响，把客厅里的四人吓了一跳。余邃从厨房里探出脑袋，以为他们又在搞什么名堂。  
“时洛？你怎么了？从比赛结束后就不太对劲，真没事？”老乔抬起头，看见时洛弯腰撑在自己膝盖上，刚从地上站起来，此时腿还打着颤，他欲要走上前去搀扶一把。  
时洛低着的头摇了摇，他刚在卫生间冲了冲自己汗津津的脑袋，此时还有水珠从他额前短短的刘海发梢上滑下来。他低着头，嘴唇在别人看不见的角度里发着颤，耳边尽是自己上下排牙齿拼命打架的声音。  
他大概连一步都跨不出来，时洛抓着自己膝盖的手掌惨白，估摸着跟自己的脸色差不多。  
他努力抬起头，恶狠狠地盯着坐在沙发上的两人，不知道是哪个挨千刀的，一屁股坐在按摩器的开关上，如果眼神可以杀人，他可能已经把puppy和宸火凌迟亿遍。  
挤在后穴里的卵跟着混入其中的跳蛋疯狂震动，因为过于湿滑，就算他杵在那不动它们也无时不刻地互相交换着位置，每一个都在他的前列腺上碾压过。而这也促使一些意外发生——贴着跳蛋震动的卵被压碎成几小瓣，原本被包裹住的粘液便随之喷涌而出，有的仍被堵在体内，有的则顺着狭小的缝隙流出体外，将深色的外裤晕湿了一片。  
时洛的腰腹被震得发软，他几乎能听到身体里噗嗤噗嗤的搅动声。感谢自己的先见之明，刚才上楼匆匆套上裤子之后顺手拿了件外套。他捂着后腰，勉强维持着理智，艰难地直起身子，把开衫系在腰上。

余邃跟着几人的视线看过去，他没想到时洛还会下楼，估计是觉得只有自己待在楼上不下来更奇怪。他的姿势有点僵硬，余邃不知道对方是不是又开始疼了。  
他回到厨房，关了火把面从水里捞出来晾在一边，皱着眉朝时洛走去。  
puppy抱着抱枕，脑袋跟着余邃走进又走出的身影来回摆动，奇怪地看到对方朝小男朋友走去，不到三秒又朝他们一群臭男人阴着脸走来。  
“起来。”  
“？”他把心里的小问号投射到了脸上。  
“起来。”余邃语气不佳。  
“干嘛呢？”宸火嚷嚷道，被人提着手臂从沙发上撕下来。  
“没干嘛，刚刚想起来我吐沙发上了，就你坐的这地方。”医疗师脸不红心不跳地吐着垃圾话，面无表情地在坐垫和靠背之间的缝隙里找着什么。  
“我操？”宸火目瞪口呆地看着他，下一秒撒开手，跳到一边拍自己裤子。  
puppy半张着嘴，僵硬着缓缓站起身退开到一米开外。不知是不是错觉，在他余光里，余邃从坐垫底下掏出了个什么东西握在手里，头也不回地重新走向时洛。  
是什么他没看清，宸火抹完裤子拍向自己的手他倒是看的一清二楚——

如果不是余邃扶着他，时洛几乎觉得自己是手脚并用爬上楼的。  
他被人抱进屋里，门一开，充斥着恋人味道的空气向他扑面而来抱了个满怀。跳蛋在余邃找到开关的时候就停住了，折磨明明已经结束，可他偏偏比原先感到更加欲火焚身。  
时洛轻轻拉扯着对方脖颈后的头发，难耐地在他耳边哼哼唧唧呻吟着。  
余邃拉下他的裤子，不出意外被沾了满手的粘液，他踢开从他身上扒下的没用的衣物。  
时洛勉强站在地毯上，全身重力压着对方，他下面的小嘴一张一合的，到底还是勉强揽住了小球。余邃的手在他屁股上摸了一把，而后又朝下顺势捞了点便宜。  
“宝贝……”他低头看着小孩儿情动的眼神，眼睫下一层亮晶晶的泪膜似是一戳就要碎成小珠子滑落下来，他想到众人回来的前几分钟，时洛就是用这样迷离的神情对他说的迷糊情话。他低声笑了笑，把沾满黏液的手举到他面前，缓缓张开五指，透明丝线再黑暗里被窗外月亮折射出点点光芒，与形状完美的指骨缠绵悱恻。  
余邃听见对方喉咙里咕咕的声响，他放缓了语速，道：“你看，羊水破了…是不是可以开始生宝宝了？”  
小狼崽瞳孔一缩，猛地低头筋挛着发出幼崽的嘤咛呜咽。  
余邃把他身子转过去，从后面托住人的膝盖内侧，将他一把抱起。他曲起腿向上垫了垫，以把尿的姿势把对方抱进浴室。  
时洛向后抓着他的手臂，羞愧地想要一头撞死在墙上。他的双腿诚分开姿势，再次勃起的阴茎跟着对方步伐贴在肚子上颠了几下。余邃抬起脚，将浴缸上方的水龙头踢开，他顺势蹬在浴缸边缘上，让时洛一条腿能搁在自己大腿上面。  
“洛洛，生吧。”  
“你…你唔唔唔！”时洛气结，他死死抠着对方手臂，到了这时候反而不想排出那些东西了。他想跟对方赌气，却不料余邃空出来的那只手一下按在他小腹上，剧痛噌得一下把他硬生生逼出声惨叫，肠壁跟着紧紧一缩，最靠外的明胶小球呈抛物线，扑通一声落进攒起水的浴缸里。他眼前一片白光，圆形的卵脱离肛口时不可避免地将肉环蹂躏了一通，刚刚被痛感刺软的性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来。  
他突然有点想念余邃的皮筋。  
粘液和体液争先恐后溢出身体，早前被产卵器操得发白的润滑液此刻像是异形生物射进去的精水，色情地挂在他阴囊上。  
“哥……哥…别揉了呜……”他向后仰起头颅，耳朵一下下蹭着余邃的脸颊，几乎是哭着求饶。言语间，又有一颗卵从他一翕一张的穴肉中跳出，这次竟顺势将排列在后的跳蛋一起带出体内。时洛蹬了蹬双腿，随即便不受控制地开始全身筋挛，精液从马眼喷射而出，四散开溅到身前米黄色的瓷砖上。他因为深深吸了口气而胸膛塌陷，前胸挺立的乳尖甚至都在爽到发抖。时洛眼珠向后翻去，微张的嘴里吐出一小段粉嫩的舌尖，唾液流得下巴上黏糊糊一片。  
“洛洛……怎么这么浪？“  
小狼崽还在他耳边抽噎喘气，他应该尚在被强行拖长的高潮中，肚子肉在他掌心下抖得像片叶子。余邃放轻了力度，转而一下下温柔地应和漫长的快感，很快便使人重新呻吟起来。  
时洛脸上各种液体糊成一片，他吸了吸鼻子，未想呼吸间擤出了个鼻涕泡。余邃在他身后轻笑，脸上平静得跟下面硬梆梆戳着自己后腰的东西不是他的一样。时洛呼出一口气，嘴里叽里咕噜得说着什么，他口齿不清，浑身酸软到舌头都卷不起来，于是他放弃说话，转而伸手探向自己后庭，想要加快排卵的速度。  
指尖小心翼翼戳开松软的入口，甬道的滑腻程度让侵入变得很顺利，他低吟着，一边努力收缩肚子，一边更加深入地往里摸索去。突然，那只按在自己腹部的手向他的探来。  
时洛条件反射地要抽出手指，无奈还是比余渣男慢了一拍。余邃握着他的手腕，在对方强烈抗拒中，借手操人。软肉噗嗤噗嗤地响，就算有龙头不停往浴缸里放水创造声响也盖不住糜烂情色的声音。时洛被自己手指操得有点凌乱，明明对方哪个部位都没有进入自己，脑袋却开始爽得发疼。  
“余邃、余邃…慢、慢点你慢点儿…！”  
“慢不了，”作恶多端的人咬住少年的耳垂，故技重施，“一会儿要是卡住了出不来怎么办？”  
“你t……啊、啊妈……别、求你了呜…别按n…啊啊——”  
他忽然猛地替人拔出手指。  
时洛失神地看着天花板，眼前无端出现密密麻麻的噪点，透气板混进了浴霸强光在视野里变得扭曲丑陋；耳鸣声几乎将他吞噬干净……  
时洛眨了眨眼，觉得下半身掉入了水池里。他缓缓垂下头，这才发觉自己喷了一地的水。  
余邃已经替他抠出了剩下没碎的卵，他关上水龙头，长腿一迈跨进浴缸里。他把人放进水里，自己跪在浴缸底上探出身子拉开洗脸台边的抽屉，拿出一个方形的塑料小袋子，撕开包装取出避孕套给自己戴上一气呵成，就着时洛排出体外的粘液朝柱身上撸了几下。龟头搁着浅粉色的透明薄膜抵在红肿的穴口上，余邃轻抚小孩儿背后的脊椎骨，不禁低头在他蝴蝶骨边吮了几下，留下今晚第一个印上的吻痕。  
时洛趴在瓷砖墙上，浑身乏力任人宰割。他感觉自己像是刚刚被余邃踢开的龙头，水流源源不断地从体内流出，怎么都堵不上。  
他会脱水吗？他额头抵住冰凉的墙面，无力地想到。  
余邃按在小孩儿下塌的后腰上，扶着略显狰狞的阴茎缓缓破入穴内。被折磨了一整晚的内壁变得极度敏感，一有东西钻进来，即快速收紧贴上来，像是一张温热乖巧的嘴，死死咬住来势汹汹的肉身。他进入得顺利，不多会儿就将整根东西填入其中，阴囊撞上湿漉漉的臀肉，牵出几条拉不断的银丝。余邃沉吟着缓缓抽动了几下，让小狼崽适应被进入的感觉，他把手绕到前面去，掂掂对方仍有些微鼓的肚皮，夹着自己的肉道立即锁紧，险些把他吸出来。  
余邃拍了拍他的屁股，掐住时洛的腰，开始在糜烂的穴里抽动。粘液在他肚子里被乱搅一通，就连那些破碎的明胶卵残骸都给撞得稀烂。时洛难耐地呻吟着，声音一下下跟着对方顶上前列腺的动作愈来愈响，他的喉咙其实已经有些沙哑，求饶声好几次因为破音而变得有些可笑。  
“洛洛……”余邃摸上他前胸，用两根指根夹住挺起的乳珠揉擦，“这房子其实隔音不太好……”他把小孩儿的胸脯揉得发红，又圈起右手做出中空的手势，放到他不知道第几次翘起的阴茎前，看他跟着自己顶撞的动作往里撞，捅进洞里了，就奖励似的替人撸动一下。  
“我…我……！”时洛爽得哭出声，浴缸里的水声和交合的啪啪声中，好不容易捕捉到一句话，却让他再次陷入尴尬境地，他愤愤地一口咬住自己手腕，把呜咽嘤咛堵住。  
余邃不太满意他的反应，无奈放开时洛的胸口，转而捂住对方的嘴，唔唔的叫床从喉咙里屏出又被他手掌打回口腔。他感到浑身热血直往下半身奔腾而去，不禁加快了抽插的速度，好几次从滑腻洞穴里滑出，又整根压入撞击脆弱的前列腺。时洛像是块挂在冬日街道上的破布，被风吹得不住打颤，他觉得体内泛起的酥麻和过电感将自己扔进了快感洗衣机中，整个人都被极乐洗刷得不只自己是谁。  
他的穴口堆积着被打成白沫的半干涸液体，一部分是润滑，一部分是明胶，还有一部分大概是他自己分泌的体液。时洛再也跪不住，手肘勉强在浴缸底撑住自己，他抬起头颅，避免鼻腔里冲进水。他上半身整个摔进水里，下半身现在只有屁股露在水面之上，被人捏着没完没了地操干着。  
余邃的手还捂着他的嘴，仅靠时不时要注意水流的鼻腔呼吸有点艰难，时洛不免有些轻微缺氧。他伸出舌头舔了舔余邃的掌心，示意他松开自己，哪想刚重新吸入空气，就开始不停打嗝。  
余邃笑着把他从水里捞起来，前胸贴上幼崽的湿漉漉的后背，这让他把对方直接钉在了自己翘起的阴茎上。  
“你、你…啊！你是不是——呜…故意的啊…啊啊啊…嗝、余邃！余邃你慢点儿……求你哥…嗝…求你了……我受不了了……”时洛向后仰去，瘫软在对方身上，浑身使不出一点力来。他哭得脸上乱七八糟的，下巴上滴下的水跟他眼泪混合在一块儿，看起来更加可怜巴巴。  
“洛洛…你只要不夹得那么紧…我也不这样……”余邃在他颈窝里闻了闻，他的小孩儿全身都散发着性爱的味道，一点儿都不自觉自己散发出的诱人气味，能完全勾起别人的施暴欲。  
他深深吸了口气，决定不再拖长时间折腾对方。他又顶了数十下，终于离开温暖的穴道，一把拉掉避孕套，快速撸动了几下阴茎后，将浓稠的情液射到对方凹陷的脊椎骨上，拖出弯曲情色的白色线条。  
时洛跪坐进水里，他弯着腰，不住喘着粗气，性器喷出的稀薄精液落在水面上，漂漂转转悠闲自在。  
余邃撩开长发，蹲下身抱住颤抖的人，忽然觉得这种赌约可能再也忽悠不到小时神了。  
不过……  
他笑了笑，看着半眯着眼靠在他怀里的半睡半醒的人。  
不过也算了，他想，这样的事，一次就足够了。

-End-

*文中描写的产卵器是四趣家的Squick，含卵直径其实是4.8cm  
*润滑液用的是水基，所以干得比较快（指时洛身上干掉的）  
*余邃一开始在厨房是准备用热水冲一下冷冻过三十分钟左右的卵，以免它们太容易碎  
*茶几下的产卵器和卵没有被发现，只是第二天下午才被余邃想起来去拿出来  
*垃圾桶里的硅胶磨具其实不是一次性的  
*没有人知道昨晚他们玩了什么，但时神老觉得所有人都知道了  
*关于后来真的煮的那碗鸡蛋面，被宸火偷吃掉了

FT：救命，一开始真没想开长途巴士。


End file.
